Cas Gets the Hiccups
by Ensignily
Summary: Cas gets the hiccups, so Dean tries some unique methods to get rid of them.


**If you want a 3am version of this (as in written late at night by two sleep deprived teenagers and is really crappy but kind of funny) go to the user 3amwriting and the story should have the same title and description. Thanks!**

* * *

Dean doesn't know how they ended up in this situation but Cas getting hiccups seemed to be part of it.

Sam had gone out to pick up some lunch while Dean and Cas researched for the case they were working on. Dean was on Sam's laptop and looked up suddenly when he heard a short burst of strained air come from Cas. Cas stared up at Dean with a panicked expression when he hiccupped again. Dean didn't say anything until Cas hiccupped again, when he burst out in laughter.

Cas narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. "I do not understand, what is happening and why do you find it humorous?"

This just caused Dean to laugh more. Eventually, Dean's laughter died down and he wiped a tear from his eye. "An angel of the Lord getting hiccups," he chuckled, "who would've thought?"

"Hiccups? What – _hic _– are hiccups?"

"It's what's happening to you right now, Cas." Dean responded.

Cas hiccupped again and gave Dean another baffled look. He looked down at his hands, "What do I do, Dean?"

Dean closed the laptop and gazed into Cas' blue eyes. "Well, there are many different remedies. Do you know what my mom used to do?"

"What?"

Dean smiled to himself. "She used to give me a spoonful of sugar, like Mary Poppins."

Cas narrowed his eyes again. "Who's Mary – _hic _– Poppins?"

"It's a movie, and she- oh, nevermind," he replied quickly, "do you want to try?"

Cas didn't necessarily understand why eating sugar would help, but he may as well give it a try. Dean led him to the kitchen and began scavenging for the sugar and a spoon. He carefully scooped up some sugar from the plastic container it was in and handed it to Cas. Unfortunately, Cas hiccupped, causing his body to jerk and the sugar to spill out of the spoon.

Dean laughed and took the spoon out of his hands and collected more sugar. "Okay, so you can't hold the spoon without getting the sugar everywhere, so let me do it." Cas nodded and Dean brought the spoon up to Cas' mouth-level. "Open." Cas opened his mouth upon Dean's command and hiccupped one last time before Dean shoved the spoon in his mouth. Cas partially chewed the sugar before swallowing it, grimacing as he did.

"Is this supposed to be good?"

"It's supposed to be fantastic, now, did it work?"

Cas stood there for a moment, and was about to answer _no _when another hiccup escaped his mouth. Dean sighed. "Okay, well try drinking a glass of water." Dean got a cup out of the cabinet, filled it up with water from the sink and handed it to Cas. Cas downed the entire glass of water, but still hiccupped. This time Dean groaned. "Uhm, try holding your breath."

"H – _hic – _How will that-?"

"Just do it." Dean said, putting his hand on his forehead in frustration. Cas inhaled deeply and sealed his mouth shut. Cas still managed to hiccup even while not breathing. Cas exhaled, embittered.

"This is very annoying and noth- _hic – _ing seems to be working." Cas complained, glancing up at Dean.

Suddenly, an unexpected idea came up in Dean's mind. "You know," Dean started, stepping closer to Cas, "there was a girl a knew that gave me special treatment for when I had the hiccups. Wanna know what she did?" Cas didn't bother saying anything, being too focused on the small space that was between him and Dean. He just nodded and hiccupped in response. Dean leaned in and firmly pressed his lips against Cas', and before Cas could kiss him back Dean pulled away. Cas stared up into Dean's apple green eyes.

"Did it work?" Dean asked thickly. They stood together waiting for a hiccup expectantly, but nothing came.

The corners of Cas' lips curled up. "Yes, it worked." This time, Cas tilted his head back and softly brushed Dean's lips. Dean's arms snaked around Cas' waist and pulled him closer, this time deepening the kiss while Cas brought his hands up to Dean's neck and hair.

Sam then walked into the kitchen, about to say _"Hey, guys, I'm back with some food," _when he noticed the two sucking each other's face off, and was thankful that he stopped himself before he could say anything. Dean and Cas didn't notice him, to Sam's luck, and he slowly backed out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is short and easy to write but due to procrastination it took all night to write.**

**kind of sort of collaboration with timelordette  
yes  
okay  
thankblu**

**-Cameron**


End file.
